Loric Manifesto TL;DR Version
What follows is the abbreviated version of the Loric Manifesto. This document, in both forms, explains the goal of Loricism as well as the considerations required to make such a system succeed. Even though the system was founded in 2017, the manifesto was not written until 2019. TL;DR Version The world suffers from ignorance and a lack of rational thinking. Assume that the single greatest gift to mankind would be the gift of reason. Therefore, a system for doing this should be implemented. Such a system, which shall be called Loricism, must take the following things into consideration in order to achieve its mission. Article 1: Loricism’s mission is to enhance the world through the spread of rationality. Rational thinking, however, hits obstacles. Individuals are subject to emotions, human nature. The system needs to include a way to counter this instinct and cultivate stronger individuals. It must help people get out of their own way. If it does not do this it will fail. Article 2: Being rational requires one to cultivate a resistance to instinctual thought and behavior that leads to irrationality. Any system that aims to promote rational thought must first contend with this, and therefore should include methodology to improve and strengthen individuals. Loricism does this through Ingenium, the first element. A system of thought that seeks to improve the whole of the human race must start with the individuals, as the world is made up of individuals. Article 3: Since the world is made up of individuals, Loricism can improve the world by improving the individuals. Another impediment to rational thinking, which is closely linked to individual shortcomings, are those imposed by groups, cultures, etc. Such a system must also have a way to counter the hindrance of social and cultural influence. Even otherwise strong individuals can still become overwhelmed by these things, therefore we must produce people who can withstand such powerful impulses. Article 4: Individuals must become strong enough to withstand cultural and social pressures, as well as their own detrimental thoughts and behaviors. Rational thinking must then be cultivated in these individuals. With the fetters of human nature accounted for, reasoned thinking will be freer to run its course. But even though the aforementioned obstacles will have been cleared, reasonable ideas will still run into external barriers (others who are not so reasonable). In order to prepare people for this, we must teach strong logic and rhetoric, because these are the vehicles of strong ideas. Article 5: These individuals must then be taught the power of rational thinking and communication (logic and rhetoric). Loricism does this through Communicatio Ratio, the second element. Through these strong individuals the world can experience the fruits of what such a system has to offer. Even a perfect system (a fantasy) will fall victim to libel and slander, smearing and other attempts to discredit it. Therefore, the proponents of such a system must be taught to ignore these things and continue improving themselves and their thoughts. Through right thought and action will they stay on the path and provide an example. They are the ambassadors, and must be willing to commit to the system’s mission. Article 6: These individuals must serve as both examples of rational thought and strength of character, and they must become the bridge to the rest of the world. Otherwise, the system’s mission will fail. And yet even this is not enough. Such a system will still face an uphill battle; if it does not achieve a critical mass, it will enjoy limited success among a small subset of the population. Even though this subset will surely help improve the world where it can, such progress will likely be offset by the abundance of ignorance that still remains, and outnumbers it. A system that seeks to do the most good cannot be content with simply existing among those who might seek it out. It must take a lesson from religion’s playbook. Article 7: Because one human is but a drop in the sea of humanity, a system must include a plan to combat the power of groupthink, bandwagon mentality, etc.; the only way to overcome this is to make rationality the prevailing way. Rational humans must outnumber irrational ones, or at least hold greater cultural influence en masse. And yet, this is still not enough. Examples abound of other systems that have proliferated throughout the world, and yet many of the proponents of these systems still fail to act in accordance with the teachings. They are still victim to baser instincts, human nature, and ignorance. This is because for many, belonging to the group is simply enough. Therefore, in order to bypass this, a system of thought must hack human nature. The only way to achieve ultimate success is to create a culture that values rational thought and strength of character. Article 8: The only way to achieve the desired result is to create a culture that values rationality and thinks and acts in accordance with this view more often than not. Loricism does this through Cultura, the third element. If this can be achieved, progress will be exponential, however that may play out. We need not fear it, however, because such a scenario will mean that more solutions to problems will be rational, rather than driven by lust of power, greed, or some other irrational thing. Article 9: Loricism’s aim of creating a world of rationality will then result in the spread of constantly improving ideas, which will be free from the chains of ignorance, irrationality and the negative aspects of human nature. Lastly, every system is susceptible to hijacking by those who would use it for personal gain. Therefore, our system must from the start inculcate in all proponents the value of humility and help each overcome the urge to identify with the system. This runs counter to the previously stated need to hijack human nature, but if it succeeds in cultivating rational thought among its followers, it need only provide constant reminders. Article 10: Above all must constantly hang the grim specter of a most inevitable future: that some people will invariably hijack a system of thought for power or selfish purpose. The system must be prepared to disavow or purge any instances of this rearing its ugly head. Conclusion: if Loricism aims to promote rational thought in the world, it will also have no problem seeing the rise of “competing” systems of thought. In fact, it will not even view these as competitors, but compatriots in a common cause. But regardless of how another system chooses to design its architecture and methodologies, if that other system is to succeed as well, it must at least include the elements mentioned above. Category:Loricism Category:Publications